Hit the Lights
by moon55555
Summary: One-Shot et Song-fic ; Maria Snow, issue d'un vieil orphelinat de Londres, rencontre l'amour en la personne de James Sirius Potter. Bon, faites pas attention, je suis vraiment nul en matière de résumé. Ca serait vraiment sympa de votre part de venir lire parce que c'est mon tout premier One-shot et ma première song-fic ... allez bye bye, à plus... !


_**Moon55555:**_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous présente mon premier One-Shoot.

Il est basé sur la chanson "Hit the light" de Selena Gomez ( oui..oui moi aussi j'étais choquée quand j'ai appris que c'était elle qui chantait cette chanson...mais c'était déjà trop tard...je la chantait déjà en boucle sans pouvoir m'arrêter...).

C'est mon premier alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent (fais les gros yeux de chien battu) et BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Maria Snow était une jeune fille issue d'un vieil orphelinat de Londres, un de ceux ou les enfants ne cessaient d'affluer mais où les parents adoptifs se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Elle avait été déposée sur les marches de marbre dures et froides de l'entrée de l'orphelinat le jour de noël, quand la ville subissait un des hivers les plus rudes qu'elle n'est jamais connu. On lui avait d'ailleurs donné son nom de famille à cause de l'énorme quantité de neige tombée ce jour là. Si la vieille mère Cathy, la gérante de l'orphelinat, ne l'avait trouvée ne serais-ce que quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé frêle et grelottant qu'elle était n'aurait surement pas survécu au froid et au givre qui régnaient dehors.

Maria en avait longtemps voulu à ses parents. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel que de laisser un nouveau né tout seul dans le froid ?!

Mais elle avait éventuellement fini par dépasser sa haine envers ses géniteurs pour se concentrer sur le bien être des autres enfants de l'orphelinat car étant l'ainée, et la mère Cathy se faisant trop vieille pour être partout à la fois, les plus jeunes avaient besoin d'une mère de substitution et d'une présence féminine à qui s'accrocher. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'elle les aimait et les chérissait tellement qu'elle avait à plusieurs fois refusé de se faire adopter. Pour elle sa place était avec eux et nul par ailleurs.

Et puis c'était arrivé. Sans prévenir. Comme ça, un jour ou elle ramassait le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres.

Sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard.

Elle aurait pu croire à une mauvaise blague si d'étranges incidents n'avaient pas commencé à arriver autour d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère ou qu'elle ressentait une vive émotion.

Un pot qui change de couleur. Une fourchette qui s'envole. Une porte qui se ferme toute seule. Autant d'évènements tous aussi bizarre et saugrenu qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui arriver depuis quelque temps et qui commençaient vraiment à la faire douter de sa propre santé mentale.

La voila la réponse : elle était une sorcière.

Elle avait de suite prit sa lettre et l'avait caché dans le tiroir de sa commode puis avait tout refermé à clé. C'était bien beau d'être une sorcière, mais elle avait d'autres priorités pour l'instant. Les enfants avaient encore besoin d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les abandonner. S'être fait abandonner une fois par leurs parents était largement suffisant.

Malheureusement c'était sans compter sur les petites fouines de l'orphelinat qui, elle ne savait par quel miracle avait réussit à ouvrir son tiroir et à lui subtiliser sa lettre.

La nuit qui suivit, tout l'orphelinat était au courant.

Après le diner, la mère Cathy l'avait prise à part pour lui parler.

Après maintes et maintes protestations, la jeune fille avait fini par céder. Elle n'y pouvait rien. La mère Cathy était la personne qui s'apparentait le plus à une mère pour elle et il lui était complètement impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Si elle voulait qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Elle irait.

Après avoir renvoyé sa réponse à Poudlard, en y expliquant au passage la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle reçut en retour une lettre lui expliquant que ses frais de scolarité seraient pris en charge par l'école et quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut la visite d'un professeur de Poudlard qui l'emmena acheter ses fournitures.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la veille de son départ, tous les enfants de l'orphelinat avaient décidé de l'accompagner à la gare de King Cross mais la mère Cathy avait fini par les gronder en leur disant qu'ils ne feraient que courir partout et finiraient inévitablement par lui faire honte devant ses nouveaux camarades sorciers et leurs familles. Les enfants avaient fini par bouder et faire les gros yeux à la mère Cathy qui, habituée à leur petites combines, ne céda pas d'un pouce.

Maria avait beaucoup rit cette nuit là.

La mère Cathy et les enfants étaient là et la soutenaient. Ils étaient là pour elle.

Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle n'en voulait plus autant à ses parents. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait jamais leur pardonner leur acte de lâcheté, mais quand elle prenait du recule, elle se rendait compte que c'était en quelques sortes grâce à eux qu'elle avait pu rencontrer la mère Cathy et les enfants de l'orphelinat. Et c'était la seule famille dont elle avait besoin.

Le lendemain elle leur dit a tous au revoir, les larmes aux yeux, et promit aux plus récalcitrants qui s'accrochaient à ses jambes et ne voulaient plus les lâcher, de leur rapporter tout plein de souvenir magique et de prendre une tonne de photos, comme ça ils auraient une idée de comment était Poudlard.

Une fois arrivée à la gare, Maria passa à travers le mur de la voie ¾, comme le lui avait expliqué l'envoyé de Poudlard, et monta dans le train déjà bondé d'élèves.

Elle eu du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les sorciers, tous courraient dans tous les sens, gesticulant, riant, criant….

Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Un petit moment d'inattention plus tard et l'inévitable se produisit….

Elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un et se trouva quelques secondes plus tard, hypnotisée par le regard ambré aux reflets dorés et joyeux du jeune garçon brun, d'à peu près son âge, qui se tenait devant elle.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux.

Maria sentit son cœur rater un battement et son estomac se nouer.

**_It's the boy you never told I like you_**

- Je…..je suis désolé…je ne regardais pas devant moi ….dit-elle en baissant la tête rapidement pour éviter les yeux trop flamboyants du garçon. Elle agrippa ensuite sa valise et continua son chemin en s'enfuyant presque à toutes jambes.

**_It's the girl you let get away_**

Pas de Flash ? Ni de cri hystérique ? Le garçon devait être en train de rêver.

James Sirius Potter regarda perplexe, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds presque blanc, s'en aller dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

Elle ne semblait visiblement pas l'avoir reconnu. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandée de lui signer un autographe.

C'était en général la réaction qu'avaient les gens quand ils le voyaient, lui, le fils du célèbre Harry Potter. Il avait passé son enfance à essayer d'éviter les Paparazzi et les fans qui essayaient tous de le prendre en photos ou de l'obliger à leur signer des autographes et pourtant cette jeune fille là avait passée son chemin sans même lui adresser un dernier regard.

Il se tapa ensuite le front, de la paume de la main. Qu'il était bête !

Il devait surement s'agir d'une née Moldu. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication sinon.

Il soupira d'aise et s'en alla retrouver son compartiment.

**_It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away  
_**_  
_La répartition avait commencé depuis un bon moment déjà, quand ce fut enfin le tour du garçon aux beaux yeux dorés du train.

Il fut envoyé à Griffondor.

Elle se dit qu'il devait être brave et courageux.

Puis ce fut son tour.

Elle fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Le chapeau bizarre qui servait à trier les élèves lui avait dit qu'elle était honnête, loyale et patiente et n'avait donc prit que quelques secondes pour décider de l'envoyer dans la maison des jaunes et noir.

Elle s'était sentie un peu déçu, cette soirée là. Elle aurait bien voulu être dans la même maison que le garçon, mais elle se reprit rapidement en découvrant que ses nouveaux camarades de maison étaient très gentils et attentionné avec elle et que certains, les sorciers pures souches, prenaient patiemment le temps de lui expliquer les mœurs et coutumes des sorciers, parfois un peu trop dures à comprendre pour elle.

Finalement, elle s'était dit que Poufsouffle, ce n'était pas si mal.

Un an avait passé rapidement depuis sa rencontre avec le garçon dans le train, James Sirius Potter, comme elle avait fini par savoir un peu plus tard et elle se trouvait maintenant dans le même train qu'au début de l'année, prête à retourner pendant deux mois dans son orphelinat.

Au cour de son année scolaire, elle avait prit sa décision.

A la rentrée prochaine, elle se prendrait un petit boulot pour amasser un peu d'argent pour quand elle serait un peu plus grande. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas dépendre indéfiniment de Poudlard ou de l'orphelinat pour subvenir à ses besoins, surtout si elle avait comme projet d'entrer un jour au ministère de la magie.

Comme elle était assez brillante et que ses notes avoisinaient presque la perfection, elle avait réussi à obtenir l'accord de la directrice Minerva Macgonagall, pour pouvoir prendre un boulot dans un café de Diagon Alley, tenue par un vieil ami de cette dernière, les après-midi après les cours.

Diagon Alley, étant assez loin de Poudlard. Elle devrait donc s'y rendre à l'aide de la cheminée de transfert installée dans le bureau de la directrice.

Un bon nombre de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles avaient été surpris par les notes de Maria en classe et commençaient même par se demander si le Choixpeau ne s'était trompé en l'envoyant dans la maison présumée étant remplie de cancres.

On n'avait jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, une Poufsouffle battre des Serdaigles dans le domaine des études ! Et une née Moldu de surcroit !

Autant certains Poufsouffles étaient fiers de pouvoir enfin prouver que pas tous ceux de leur maison n'était des imbéciles, autant certains Serdaigles commençaient à la jalouser et à lui lancer occasionnellement quelques remarques blessantes par si par là. Mais Maria n'en avait que faire de l'attention dont elle faisait la cible. Une chose lui importait : rendre fiers la mère Cathy et tous les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Et elle ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir réalisée son rêve et d'être entrée au ministère de la Magie !

**_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you'll do before you die_**

Maria fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une personne à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas, dans son compartiment.

James Sirius Potter.

Elle pu remarquer que le garçon aussi était assez surprit de la trouver là.

- Je….Tous les compartiments sont plein. Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, en désignant le siège en face d'elle.

La jeune fille détourna rapidement le regard des perles dorées qui lui servaient d'yeux et se contenta d'acquiescer rapidement de la tête puis de retourner à la contemplation du paysage.

Le voyage se passa dans le calme, sans qu'aucun des deux, trop gênés pour dire quoi que se soit, n'ouvre la bouche et ne dise un mot. Et inévitablement, ils furent bientôt arrivés à la gare de King Cross.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps pour sortir du compartiment.

- Après toi. Dit-il le garçon en lui cédant le passage pour qu'elle puisse passer.

- Merci.

Puis ils sortirent du train, et s'en allèrent retrouver leurs proches, chacun prenant une direction différente de l'autre.

_**It's the city of love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly**_

**Hit the lights**  
**Let the music move you**  
**Lose yourself tonight**  
**Come alive**  
**Let the moment take you**  
**Lose control tonight**  
**Hit the lights**  
**Let the music move you**  
**Lose yourself tonight**  
**Come alive**  
**Let the moment take you**  
**Lose control tonight**

C'était la cinquième année de Maria à Poudlard et elle venait juste d'être nommée Préfète de la maison des Poufsouffles.

Elle faisait d'ailleurs un excellent travail et maintenait l'ordre à la perfection dans les couloirs et dans les dortoirs de sa maison, même si parfois elle était un peu récalcitrante à donner des punitions aux plus jeunes de première ou de deuxième année qui, avec leurs grands sourires joyeux et insouciants, lui rappelait étrangement les enfants de son orphelinat. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à les aider à cacher ou à réparer leurs bêtises plutôt que de les punir ou de les gronder.

Les petits chenapans de Poudlard l'avaient bien compris eux, et en profitaient pour venir lui demander son aide à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient mis dans le pétrin avec des professeurs ou des élèves plus âgés. Ils savaient tous qu'au pire et s'ils méritaient vraiment une punition, Maria se débrouillerait toujours pour rendre leurs corvées moins pénibles comme en proposant, par exemple, d'aller ranger les vestiaires de Quidditch, et les laisser au passage monter sur des balais et jouer dans les airs dès que les profs avaient le dos tourné.

Elle était même devenu l'idole des premières années quand elle avait réussi l'exploit de chasser Peeves et l'empêcher d'attaquer les nouveaux à coup de tomates bien mûrs, un jour ou par maladresse un elfe de maison avait oublié de refermer la porte des cuisine et ou le fantôme en avait profité pour aller chiper un énorme panier de légumes.

Un jour ou Maria se rendait à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre qu'elle avait emprunté la veille, Antony Thompson, un beau garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blanc, assez grand et aux yeux verts, qui était aussi l'autre préfet des Poufsouffles, vint l'accoster pour lui demander un service.

En effet ses notes en Métamorphoses dégringolaient depuis quelques mois, et il avait besoin de toute la soirée pour réviser pour l'examen qui aurait lieu le jour suivant. Seul petit problème, il avait une ronde de Préfet à faire le soir même et il avait absolument besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Ayant déjà révisé et n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire de sa soirée, la jeune fille accepta.

Tony, comme elle aimait l'appeler, lui adressa un grand sourire et la remercia chaleureusement, en lui assurant qu'il lui revaudrait ça, puis s'en alla vers son cours de Potion.

Maria se retrouva donc, à la nuit tombée, devant la porte de la salle des trophées, à attendre le garçon avec qui elle était censée faire sa ronde quand elle vit soudain des cheveux bruns et des yeux ambrés presque dorés, faire leur apparition dans la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans le couloir.

La jeune fille eue envie de se donner mentalement une gifle. Qu'elle était bête ! Mais bien sûr qu'il serait là ! Le seul autre préfet avec qui Tony aurait pu avoir une ronde cette nuit là, était un préfet de Griffondor (pour éviter les conflits Griffondor-Serpentard et Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, les rouges étaient mis en binômes avec les jaunes et les verts avec les bleu) ! Et il avait fallut que le seul autre préfet masculin de Griffondor soit lui !

James Sirius Potter.

Maria se sentit rougir, ses jambes devinrent flageolantes et le si familier pincement à l'estomac qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence, l'assaillit.

Le garçon avait lui aussi l'air surprit de la voir.

Elle détourna rapidement son regard vers le sol.

- Thompson m'a prévenu pour son empêchement mais je pensais que je serais seul à faire ma ronde ce soir. Il t'a demandé de le remplacer ?

- Je…Oui…Il ne voulait pas qu'un préfet fasse sa ronde tous seul. Tu sais… c'est toujours mieux d'être deux quand on se retrouve face à Peeves….il faut qu'il y en ait au moins un qui réussisse à s'échapper et aille prévenir un professeur… dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, avec un petit semblant de sourire sur son visage déjà aussi rouge que l'écharpe du garçon.

James éclata d'un rire joyeux et rafraichissant qui n'eu pour résultat que de faire battre le cœur plus furieusement dans sa poitrine.

C'était toujours comme ça avec James. A chaque fois qu'il riait ou qu'il ne faisait que sourire, même si ce n'était pas dans sa direction, elle se sentait à chaque fois devenir extrêmement nerveuse et rougissait comme si tous son sang lui était monté au visage jusqu'à la dernière goute contenu dans son corps. _Oh bon sang ! Si elle continuait comme ça, son cœur allait flancher !_

La jeune fille se dit qu'elle était finalement très chanceuse de ne pas faire parti des Griffondor. Au moins comme ça, quand elle ne le voyait pas tous les jours, elle avait beaucoup moins de chance de faire une syncope.

Les deux se mirent à marcher côte à côte dans le silence le plus total.

C'est n'ai qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que James désireux d'établir une conversation avec la jeune fille qui semblait totalement l'ignorer et ne faisait que regarder le sol, trop obnubilée par ses propres pensées, décida de briser le silence qui régnait entre eux en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait découvert que se serait elle qui remplacerait Thompson pour sa ronde.

- Alors….heu….toi et Thompson….euh…vous êtes….comment dire…enfin tu vois quoi…..

La jeune fille relava la tête rapidement, comme surprise qu'il ait pu lui adresser la parole, et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je…je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire…..

James se mordit la lèvre inférieur ne sachant pas trop ce qui lui avait prit de poser une telle question.

- Vous êtes assez proches tous les deux ?

Maria se trouva un peu perdu et ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. _Etait-t-elle vraiment proche de Tony ?_ Elle avait fait sa connaissance en deuxième année, quand tous deux avait été mis en binômes en cours de Biologie et depuis ce jour là, ils avaient été plutôt en bon thermes tous les deux, quittes à même se donner des surnoms. Si c'était ça qu'il appelait être proche de quelqu'un alors elle supposait qu'elle devait l'être.

- Je ….je suppose oui.

- Oh… soupira James en gluant lui aussi son regard au sol, exactement comme l'avait fait Maria quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Pourquoi ?

James resta un moment silencieux. _Que devait-il lui répondre ? Etre honnête avec elle et lui avouer qu'il était jaloux qu'elle et Thompson semblent aussi proches l'un de l'autre alors que lui n'avait qu'à peine l'occasion de lui adresser la parole de temps en temps ? Ou alors la persuader de prendre ses distances avec le beau blond qui ne manquerait surement pas de lui mettre le grappin dessus un de ses jours ?_

Bien évidemment, il choisit l'option la plus facile.

La deuxième.

- Je…je ne sais pas trop... mais je crois que tu ne devrais pas trop rester avec lui…..tu sais…avec toutes ses rumeurs qui couraient sur lui il y'a deux ans…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Comme dans _vraiment_ froncer les sourcils.

Bien sûr qu'elle était au courant des méchantes rumeurs qui avaient courus sur Tony il avait deux ans de cela. Et elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce n'était que des gros racontars et des mensonges fabriqués de toutes pièces.

Quand ils étaient en troisième année, Tony s'était entiché d'une belle Serdaigle de sixième année et avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui lors de la fête d'Halloween. Tous se passait très bien entre eux jusqu'au jour ou, en inspectant les couloirs une nuit, Tony la trouva en train d'embrasser un Serpentard de quatrième année. Elle venait de lui briser le cœur et de le piétiner jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Mais la salle vipère ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Ayant peur pour sa réputation et pensant que Tony divulguerait sa trahison elle fit courir, dès le lendemain matin, une rumeur comme quoi elle aurait vu Tony avec une autre fille, et qu'il aurait abusé de sa confiance.

Et évidemment, Tony, sur le coup trop triste et désespéré, n'avait même pas prit la peine de démentir ses propos.

Maria devait l'avouer, la Serdaigle était une très bonne actrice et une bonne partie de Poudlard, notamment les filles, n'adressèrent plus la parole à Tony pendant au moins un mois.

Elle, elle n'en avait que faire de leur gaminerie de fillettes de trois ans et elle était prête à aller refaire le portrait à cette Vipère de Serdaigle quand Tony l'en empêcha, prétextant que ça n'y changerai pas grand-chose de toute façon. Les années avaient passées et la Serdaigle avait eu son diplôme et avait fichue le camp, mais elle détestait toujours autant quand des gens remettaient cette histoire sur le tapis. Surtout si ces personnes ne connaissaient rien ou ne voulaient rien savoir de la vérité.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, imaginée que James puisse faire parti de ces gens là! Comme quoi les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

**_ It's the time that you totally screwed up_**

- Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça ! Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille ?! Tony n'aurait pas pu faire du mal à une mouche même si il le voulait. S'écria t-elle indignée, puis elle lui tourna le dos et prit la direction de la tour les Poufsouffles, mais pas avant de lui avoir bien fait comprendre le fond de ses pensée. Tu baisses vraiment dans mon estime _Potter_ !

Puis elle disparut au tournant d'un couloir, laissant un James complètement choqué et sans voix.

Il n'avait jamais vu Maria hurler comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vu hurler tous cour d'ailleurs.

Les jours passèrent et les semaines défilèrent sans que l'image indignée et les yeux bleus remplis de colère de la jeune fille ne puissent sortir des pensées du garçon.

Il aurait dut savoir que les Poufsouffles étaient extrêmement loyaux envers leurs amis !

**_Still you're tryin' get it out your brain_**

Maria ne lui avait pas une seule fois adressée la parole, ni même regardé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Elle s'arrangeait même pour passer le moins de temps possible en sa présence.

Pour elle, James Sirius Potter n'existait plus.

Et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Si seulement il avait pu s'arrêter à temps avant que les mots décisifs ne sortent de sa bouche.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'avec le temps, Maria lui pardonne.

**_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
It's the past that you're dyin' to change_**

Maria avait finit sa cinquième année sans trop d'autres problèmes majeurs.

Elle avait fait un excellent travaille en réussissant à _l'_éviter. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pu passer à côté du fait que James ne cessait pas de lancer des regards inquiets dans sa direction à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec Tony et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Elle ne lui avait jamais fait aucune remarque blessante sur ses amis,_ elle_ ! Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il à la suivre et à la surveiller des yeux comme si Tony allait la dévorer d'un moment à l'autre.

Elle soupira rageusement et revint à ses préoccupations du jour, à savoir comment gérer ses économies qu'elle avait réussit à mettre de côté depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans.

Il fallait dire que son job de serveuse payait assez bien. Après tout elle travaillait dans un des café les plus UP de Digon Alley, alors forcément la paye découlait forcément de conséquence.

**_It's all the money that you're saving_**

Maintenant qu'elle était en sixième année et quand elle repensait à toutes les heures passés à travailler et quand elle voyait des sorcières de troisièmes années riant et s'amusant, passer devant elle sans aucuns soucis en tête, elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être perdu quelque chose, qu'elle était passée à côté de quelque chose d'important….

Peut-être aurait-elle du profiter un peu plus de ses années à Poudlard, créer plus de liens, se faire un peu plus d'amis….

**_ While the good life passes by_**

Maria comptait, avec son argent durement gagné, louer un appartement de sorcier au cœur même des quartiers résidentiels de Diagon Alley et emménager juste après avoir eu son diplôme et être devenu une sorcière à part entière. Elle comptait ensuite postuler pour un poste au ministère de la magie. La directrice Macgonagall elle-même lui avait assurée que s'ils n'acceptaient pas son CV, elle irait personnellement leur échauffer les oreilles et leur faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il ne trouverait pas plus assidue qu'elle.

James, pour sa part, ne songeait pas encore à son futur, ni même à ce qu'il ferait plus tard. _Peut-être Gardien de Quidditch professionnel ? Allez savoir !_

Non, ce qui occupait principalement ses pensées était autre chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un d'autre_.

La jeune Préfète des Poufsouffles, Maria Snow.

Au fil des mois James avait fini par se dire qu'à cause de sa _gaffe_, la jeune fille n'était décidément pas prête à lui pardonner.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça ! Surtout maintenant que Thompson la collait de plus en plus et qu'elle, toujours aussi insouciante et naïve ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Etant un garçon lui-même, il avait flairé les intentions de Thompson de très loin. Les petites regards en coin dans sa direction quand il pensait que personne ne regardait, les petites tapes dans le dos qui duraient un tantinet plus longtemps que des tapes amicales. James n'en avait que trop vu durant les derniers mois et il en avait mare !

Il fallait qu'il lui fasse ouvrir les yeux ! Qu'il l'éloigne à tous prix de lui avant qu'elle ne fasse le mauvais choix…..

Et le garçon savait très bien ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps d'ailleurs…

Mais une partie de lui-même lui disait que peut-être Maria n'accepterait pas ses sentiments…Après tout, Thompson qui lui collait aux basques pratiquement tout le temps avait évidemment plus de chances que lui qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis plusieurs mois déjà. _  
_

Et puis un jour l'impossible arriva. Un jour où il était dans la grande salle à la table des Griffondor et qu'il prenait son petit déjeuné avec les autres membres de sa famille qui faisaient parti avec lui, de la maison des rouges et or.

La nouvelle que Thompson avait demandé à Snow de sortir avec lui la veille en plein cour de Métamorphose et devant toute une classe de sorciers et sorcières de sixième année !

Ce fut Fred Weasley, son meilleur ami et cousin préféré (quoi qu'il évitait de trop le dire sinon Fred prendrait surement la grosse tête), qui lui annonça l'affreuse nouvelle…

Il était positif que si il n'était pas correctement assit sur sa chaise, il serait durement tombé à la renverse…

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le jeune brun n'avait pu retenir un « _QUOI ?!_ » indigné, et il se mit à secouer son pauvre cousin comme si il s'agissait d'un sac de patate, pour qu'il lui donne plus d'informations sur l'affaire.

- Hé … tout doux….vas-y mollo mon vieux… j'ai pas encore bien digéré moi ! dit un Fred Weasley qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rendre son déjeuner et qui arborait une teinte vert cramoisi assez inquiétante. Je pensais que t'étais au courant moi…..regarde…. dit-il en lui désignant le Hall et plus précisément la table des Poufsouffles ou une Maria Snow était attablée, le visage extrêmement rouge (ce qui clachait un peu avec ses cheveux blonds) et assaillit de questions par ses camarades de maison.

James bouillait littéralement de rage. Il avait une étrange envie d'aller refaire le portrait à ce crétin de Thompson qui affichait un énorme sourire satisfait à l'autre extrémité de la table des Poufsouffles.

Il ne vit que brièvement Fred, le visage effrayé, qui s'éloignait un peu de lui pendant qu'il ruminait furieusement des paroles incompréhensibles et qui ressemblaient à quelque chose du genre : « Je vais le tuer… » « Saleté de Poufsouffle albinos… » « Je vais lui arracher les yeux et les donner à bouffer au Calamar géant du lac…. »

Et il continua ainsi pendant une bonne partie du petit –déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que la fille de ses rêves ne se lève doucement de sa chaise et ne vienne timidement accoster l'autre Préfet des Poufsouffles.

James les regarda, la rage au cœur, sortir tous les deux de la grande salle, tandis qu'il mettait une nouvelle fois un coup de dent rageur dans sa fourchette qui se tordait à vu d'œil.

Mais le pire pour James n'était pas encore arrivé. Non…Le sort lui réservait encore des malheurs et le pauvre Griffondor sentit son cœur se resserrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis que les deux préfets revenaient s'assoir à leur table, main dans la main, les deux arborant un sourire, timide pour la jeune fille et triomphant pour le garçon.

_'Voila' _pensa t-il douloureusement, _' A force de trop attendre, tu as perdu ta chance…..et elle est à lui maintenant…Maria Snow, la fille de tes rêves, la jeune blonde pour laquelle tu as le béguin depuis six ans a dorénavant un petit ami ….et tu ne peux rien y faire….'_

**_It's all the dreams that never came true  
Coz you're too damn scared to try_**

_**Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight**_

Maria ne savait plus ou elle en était.

Voila bientôt un an qu'elle sortait avec Tony. Un an qu'elle vivait de merveilleux moments avec lui. Un an que Tony se comportait comme le parfait petit-ami auquel aucune fille n'aurait pu rêver mieux…

Mais voila, il y avait un problème…

Elle ne ressentait pas cette flamme, ce pincement au ventre si caractéristique qui nous assaillait quand on était amoureux. Cette incroyable envie de toucher l'autre dès qu'on le voyait…..

Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Elle ne ressentait rien de tous cela quand elle le voyait, le touchait, l'embrassait….

Rien. Un vide totalement dénué de sentiments. Et elle se sentait extrêmement mal vis-à-vis de Tony qui lui avait de véritables sentiments envers elle. Il l'aimait et elle ne voulait pas lui faire revivre la même peine qu'il avait subit en troisième année.

Mais si ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Non, le cœur de ses problèmes était bien autre choses, se trouvait bien plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin encore. Si loin qu'elle ne pourrait surement jamais l'atteindre même s'il ne se trouvait qu'a quelques mètres, attablé à la table des Griffondor et déjeunait avec sa petite-amie de la semaine.

James Sirius Potter.

Ce garçon était un véritable mystère ambulant. En effet, le jeune brun avait radicalement changé de comportement depuis un an et même ses meilleurs amis avaient un peu du mal à le reconnaitre quelques fois.

Prenons pour exemple le fait qu'il soit incapable de garder une petite-amie pendant plus d'une semaine, grand maximum. _Et qu'il avait osé lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de Tony à cause de son problème avec les filles !_

Pourtant malgré ses compagnes, toutes plus jolies que les autres, il semblait distant et désintéressé avec chacune qu'entre elles. Il ne leur accordait que très peu d'intérêt, comme à des jouets qui vous on amusés pendant un certain temps et que vous n'hésitez pas à jeter dès qu'ils deviennent inintéressants. _Non, James Sirius Potter était vraiment exécrable comme garçon !_

'_Alors pourquoi ton cœur bat aussi vite dès que tu le vois ?'_ Lui demandait sans cesse une voix dans sa tête. _' Pourquoi es-tu toi-même en colère dès qu'il se trouve une nouvelle petite amie, et contente dès qu'il en largue une autre ?'_

Toutes ses questions restaient constamment sans réponses, ou plutôt elle refusait d'y répondre.

Elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. Tous mais pas cette vérité là ! Pas tout de suite! Pas maintenant qu'elle avait Tony !

Cette douloureuse vérité devait rester enfouie au plus profond d'elle –même, l'enterrer dans un trou profond au fond de sa conscience pour qu'elle ne puisse plus en sortir !

Plusieurs mois passèrent dans le même état de conscience pour la jeune fille et bientôt elle se retrouva à la fin de l'année, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trouver des solutions à ses problèmes.

Maria Snow enfila sa belle robe blanche et enfila ensuite ses talons, puis entreprit de se regarder dans le miroir.

C'était vrai que la robe lui allait bien. C'était parfaitement la couleur qu'il lui fallait. Sa couleur. La couleur de la neige en plein hiver…

Elle descendit ensuite les marches de son dortoir et arriva dans la salle commune ou son cavalier l'attendait, ou _Tony _l'attendait.

Ce soir là, c'était le bal de fin d'année des septièmes années. Leur seul et dernier bal à _Poudlard_. _Son_ dernier soir.

Son _petit-ami_ l'attendait fièrement en bas des marches. Elle devait se l'avouer, il était très élégant et beaucoup de jeunes filles de Poufsouffles dans la salle commune, la regardait avec envie.

Mais Maria était consciente de tout ça. Elle était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait d'être tombée sur un garçon aussi gentil et à tombé que Tony ! Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas _qui_ elle voulait…

Maria et son cavalier firent leur entrée dans la grande salle, magnifiquement décorée et bruyante à souhait. Partout les gens dansaient, s'amusaient, riaient et profitaient de leur dernière nuit à Poudlard.

Tous sauf elle qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête.

_**It's a mad mad world**_

Tony l'avait remarqué, lui, que sa jolie cavalière n'avait pas le cœur à danser. Il soupira et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer dans le couloir pour être un peu plus au calme.

- Tony ? Mais qu'est ce que…..

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà il plaquait ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Un baiser doux, chaste et rapide avant de la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui.

- Je sais…. Lui murmura –t-il dans l'oreille de sa voix le plus douce. Je sais….ne dis rien s'il te plait….sache…sache juste que je t'ai aimé de tous mon cœur…..et je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur…..je veux que tu sois heureuse…..Puis il ajouta, sa voix étranglée par les larmes. Fais-moi juste plaisir et sois la plus heureuse possible….

La jeune fille était tétanisée. _Comment avait-il su …_

Elle sentit des larmes chaudes lui couler également sur les joues, traçant des sillages translucides sur leurs passages.

Tony l'éloigna doucement de lui et la tint fermement par les épaules, la fixant de ses beaux yeux verts émeraude une dernière fois, puis la tourna sur place et la poussa doucement vers un des couloirs les plus proches mais pas avant de lui avoir murmurée dans l'oreille quelques mots.

- Je crois savoir d'un de ces cousins (_devinez lequel_) qu'il se trouverait en ce moment dans la salle de Métamorphose du deuxième étage. Lui non plus n'avait pas le cœur aux festivités…

**_Gotta make an escape_**

Maria n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On lui donnait enfin la possibilité de le faire ! D'enfin pouvoir avouer ses sentiments !

**_ It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way_**

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à dévaler les couloirs, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire niait au visage. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour la chance qu'il venait de lui donner !

**_Hit the lights  
Let the music move you_**

Dorénavant elle se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait arriver. Elle voulait juste _le_ retrouver. Se décharger de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. _Tout_ lui avouer…

**_Lose yourself tonight_**

Elle arriva complètement essoufflée devant la porte de salle qui était grande ouverte et une obscurité presque parfaite régnait dans la pièce.

Puis elle le vit, adossée au rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte, ses cheveux au vent et son visage illuminé par la clarté de la lune. Une seule pensée traverse l'esprit de la jeune fille à ce moment là. Une seule pensée qui la rongeait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré ce jour là dans le train qui l'avait amené pour la première fois à Poudlard.

Il était magnifique.

- James ? dit-elle d'une petite voix encore embuée par les larmes.

**_So let's go, go, go, go  
All the way  
Yeah let's go, go, go, go  
Night and day  
From the floor to the rafters  
People raise your glasses  
We could dance forever_**

Le jeune brun se retourné vivement vers la voix qui venait à l'instant de l'appeler par son prénom.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. C'était cette même voix mélodieuse qui l'avait hantée, des nuits durant, et qu'il cherchait désespérément à oublier.

Celle là même qui le rendait à la fois si heureux quand il l'entendait, et si triste à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait qu'elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Car la propriétaire de cette voix devait surement être en train de s'amuser avec son _petit-ami_ au bal, à l'heure qu'il était.

Alors comment expliquer qu'elle se trouvait là, devant lui, telle une déesse, resplendissante de beauté.

James dut, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité de lui, essayer d'empêcher que son cœur ne sorte de sa poitrine. S'il ne le calmait pas, il était sûr qu'elle pourrait même l'entendre battre, tellement il s'emballait à sa simple vue.

_Pourquoi était-elle là ?_

- James…. Continua t-elle.

- Que fais-tu ici ? N'as-tu pas un _petit-ami_ à aller voir ? lui dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus sur la défensive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_'Ou peut-être es-tu juste venu remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?' _Voulut-il ajouter mais se ravisa rapidement en voyant que la jeune fille ne s'ébrouait pas. Elle s'était juste contentée de regarder le sol, un peu gênée, ses joues se tintant déjà du rouge pivoine si caractéristique qui le faisait frémir et battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

- On a rompu.

**_Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight_**

Trois mots. Il avait suffit de trois simples petits mots pour, de nouveaux retourner le monde de James sans-dessus-dessous.

'Vous avaient QUOI ?!' Eut-il envie de crier mais, dans son état de choc il ne réussit qu'à articuler quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

- Mais…mais…vous….je croyais que…

- Il savait que j'en aimais un autre. Dit-elle d'une petite voix gênée et en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

A ces mots, le cœur de James qui venait juste de renaître de ses cendres à la déclaration de leur séparation, se resserra douloureusement et il fronça un peu les sourcils, d'appréhension.

Elle en aimait un autre. _Encore_. _Pourquoi diable est ce que ça ne pouvait jamais être lui ?!_

Il fixa le sol du regard, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Et ….cet autre…..c'est toi James….

_**It's a mad, mad world  
Gonna make it escape**_

A peine les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, que déjà le garçon relevait la tête, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte de stupeur.

Maria rougit furieusement et commença à regarder un peu partout sauf le beau brun devant elle et les magnifiques yeux ambrés qui brillaient et pétillaient sous la clarté de la lune.

- J-je sais que….que ça doit te ….te paraitre un peu soudain….mais…j-j'avais envie de te le dire….avant que… que… balbutia t-elle mais la fin de sa phrase n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de sa bouche que déjà James plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui donnait un baiser ardent et affamé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, elle commença à répondre à son baiser, à gouter à ses lèvres qui bizarrement avaient un gout de mangue. Elle esquissa un léger sourire. _Hmm, son fruit préféré !_

**_It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way_**

Quand tous deux furent enfin à bout de souffle, ils s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, mais James tenait encore fermement Maria par la taille, de peur peut-être qu'elle disparaisse et qu'il se réveille en sursaut pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve certes, mais un rêve quand même et à ce moment là, il n'avait certainement aucune envie de se réveiller.

- Maria…..Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire ça….

Leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Moi aussi James….Moi aussi….

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mais alors pourquoi….

- Parce qu'au début je l'ai fait pour Tony. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai essayé de le faire aimer quelqu'un après l'épisode de cette Serdaigle en troisième année. Je voulais qu'il soit enfin heureux, qu'il aime enfin une fille qui l'aime en retour. Quitte même à être cette fille….

- Mais….

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire…'Pourquoi ne l'a-tu pas quitté après ?' Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça James ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de faire la même chose que cette Harpie ! Mais après James…après….ça devenait de plus en plus dur…de te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir t'avouer mes sentiments…..c'était horrible….

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues.

- Et puis ce soir, alors que je croyais que tout espoir était perdu….que je croyais t'avoir perdu…Tony m'a pris à part et m'a expliqué qu'il savait…..qu'il avait tout deviné…..Je m'en voulais James….je m'en voulais mais le désir d'enfin pouvoir t'avoir pour moi toute seule était trop grand et je suis parti….pardonne-moi James…pardonne-moi d'avoir attendu si longtemps…..

Le brun la prit dans ses bras et commença à sécher ses larmes, ses propres yeux commençant à se mouiller eux aussi.

**_ Hit the lights  
Let the music move you_**

- Ne pleure pas….Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser….c'est moi qui aurait dut faire preuve d'un peu plus de courage et de venir te parler plus tôt….. Tu parles d'une qualité de Griffondor ! Je suis tellement lâche que je crois que le Choixpeau aurait dut m'envoyer à Serpentard avec ces trouillards de vipères….Imagine un peu le scandale…..Un _Potter_ à _Serpentard_…

Le garçon réussit à faire naitre un petit sourire sur le visage angélique de sa belle Poufsouffle.

- Allez viens…dit-il en passant son bras sous ses genoux puis en la soulevant du sol et en la portant vers la porte. On a un bal auquel on doit assister nous !

- Hé ! s'écria t-elle. Repose-moi par terre !

- Cela vous coutera un baiser ma chère. Lui répondit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

La jeune fille fronça un peu les sourcils puis se détendit et lui afficha un magnifique sourire avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Au bout d'un moment ils rompirent le baiser et James se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Finalement…. J'ai changé d'avis. Je continue à te porter. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne compte plus te lâcher…..

**_Lose yourself tonight_**

- Et puis….lui murmura t-il en voyant les joues de sa bien aimée de colorer à vu d'œil. J'espère que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je m'entraine un peu pour quand je devrais te porter en dehors de l'église….

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
